


Afraid

by jonsastan (lilzipop)



Series: Meet Cute Au [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brief mention of Past Abuse, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Is it still a meet cute if it's angsty?, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Modern Westeros, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/jonsastan
Summary: There was not much in the world that truly frightened Sansa Stark. She has survived two abusive boyfriends, a pedophilic stalker, and the loss of her father, mother, and eldest brother. After all that, jump-scares seemed to have lost their potency.What’s more scary than the doctor sitting you down in that tiny room telling you that you, a barely 18 year old who was about to move out of the family home, about to leave and go to college, about to start your life, are the sole carer for your three younger siblings?'Not fucking much' Sansa thought





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really happy with the ending of this story, but after re-writing it 4 times I decided to just post it. 
> 
> Please forgive my mistakes, my work is unbeta'd

There was not much in the world that truly frightened Sansa Stark. She has survived two abusive boyfriends, a pedophilic stalker, and the loss of her father, mother, and eldest brother. After all that, jump-scares seemed to have lost their potency. 

What’s more scary than the doctor sitting you down in that tiny room telling you that you, a barely 18 year old who was about to move out of the family home, about to leave and go to college, about to start your life, are the sole carer for your three younger siblings?

_ Not fucking much.  _ Sansa thought as she stood outside the haunted house Bran’s fraternity had set up to raise money for some cause or another. She’d promised Bran she’d come and she was here, freezing her ass off, but she was here. 

“Sansa!” She turned and saw her younger brother waving at her as he rolled his wheelchair toward her. 

“Hey love, the haunted house looks awesome.” She smiled and gestured to the frat house which had been covered in fake cobwebs, plastic ghosts, and an ominous soundtrack emanating from cleverly hidden speakers. 

“Thanks. Jojen has been ridiculously into it, but it turned out great.” Sansa nodded and there was a beat of silence before Sansa spoke. 

“So, are you coming through with me?” 

“Nah, I got the job of managing the ticket booth.” Bran gestured to a table nestled next to an outdoor heater. Jojen Reed, Bran’s mate and, Sansa suspected, crush was already sitting there taking payment and organising ticket for a group of young men who would have been Robb’s age. Then Sansa blinked. She recognised one of the guys. 

_ Theon Greyjoy. Robb’s best mate. _

  
Theon had practically grown up with them. Theon and Robb had gone to the same schools, the same university, pledged to the same fraternity, and when Robb had died Theon had been a pallbearer. But they hadn’t spoken since the funeral, 3 years ago. 

_ Theon would have finished his degree _ . Sansa realised.  _ Robb would have too. _

“Come on!” said Bran jovially wheeling himself toward the table. Unable to think of a good reason as to why she should continue to stand in the cold rather than buy a ticket to the actual event she had come to participate in, Sansa followed Bran. 

“One ticket, Jojen!” Bran said, positioning himself behind the table. 

“Hey Sansa.” Jojen greeted in that oddly daydreamy voice of his. “You’re hair looks magical.” 

“Thanks Jojen.” Sansa replied, trying not to notice that Theon Greyjoy’s head whipped around at the sound of her name, trying not to notice that he had whispered to a friend that was ridiculously attractive. 

_ Fuck this night. _ Sansa thought, smiling as she handed over her money and had a bright blue band wrapped around her wrist. 

“This’ll get you into all the nights amusements and get you a free drink at the bar.” Jojen informed her. 

“Great, perfect. Thanks Jojen.” She tried to keep her smile genuine but it was becoming more of struggle every minute. 

“I’ll go through the house and bring you both back a drink, shall I?” She offered, not really wanting to be alone at a university party where everyone would ask what she majored in and she’d have to tell them she didn’t even go to university and then she’d have to watch that look cross their faces. That look of pity and confusion. 

_ ‘Poor girl probably didn’t have the grades’ _ . They’d think. Then she’d tell them that she had to care for three siblings all under the age of 16 and it would just become _ ‘Poor girl’. _

“Thanks Sans! It’s fucking freezing.” Bran said, rubbing his hands together. 

“I’ll help keep you warm.” Jojen offered. It would have been sweet, but Jojen’s daydream voice didn’t seem to carry flirtatious notes like most peoples did. Jojen shuffled closer to Bran. 

Sansa began to walk to the haunted house. Theon’s group of people had seemed to disappear except for the ridiculously attractive guy, he was lingering behind, examining the decorations at the front door. 

“Excuse me,” Sansa said trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice. “Can I get passed please?” 

“Oh!” He quickly moved to the side. “Yeah, I’m sorry. It’s my old frat house and I was just seeing how the new boys did the haunted house.” He smiled at her. 

_ Why does he have to be cute?  _ Sansa thought.  _ He was probably in Robb’s pledge class. Probably knew Robb.  _

“It’s fine.” She maneuvered passed him and entered the hall. There were glow-in-the-dark arrows on the floor directing people where to go. 

“Mind if I walk through with you?” The attractive guy asked. “My group went on without me.” 

“Sure.” Sansa agreed. “But I plan to go through pretty quick. I promised my brother I’d be back with drinks.” They began to follow a corridor strewn with neon lights and creepily glowing jack-o-lanterns. 

“Jojen’s your brother?” The guy asked in a quiet voice. 

“Bran Stark.” Sansa clarified. She noticed the guy stopped. 

“Robb’s little brother?” Sansa felt her chest tighten the way it always did when someone else said Robb or Mother or Father’s name unexpectedly. As if that one word could shatter all the walls she’d built to protect herself.

“Yeah.” She said, proud that her voice didn’t quaver or break. “I’m Sansa.” 

The guy was still standing stock still. 

“Robb spoke about you alot.” He said, his eyes fixed on hers. “He said you were the cleverest person he’d ever met. Teased me that I wouldn’t be able to keep up with you over the summer break.” 

Her lungs didn’t seem to want to expand. She knew who he was. He was Jon Snow. Robb’s roommate and newest friend. Robb had invited Jon to stay with them over the summer. 

_“His family are absolute dickheads, so I thought he could share my room for the summer.”_ _Robb had said over breakfast one morning, their parents agreeing. They always took in strays and waifs, look at Theon._

_ “But this was supposed to be our summer!” Sansa had whined. “I’m going to uni in the Vale and I wont get to see you.” Robb had laughed. He had a great laugh. He’d throw his head back and let loose a loud and pure sound of joy.  _

_ “You’ll like Jon.” Robb had assured her. “He’s nice and he’s into medieval history. You can compare notes about Prince Duncan or something.” She’d sighed. “And I’ll still spend loads of time with you.” He’d pulled her into a one armed hug and Sansa had buried her face into his chest. “I promise.” Robb had always kept his promises, until he couldn’t.  _

“Are you okay?” Her eyes moved to meet the grey ones staring at her. Full of concern and fear,  _ but not pity _ , she noticed. He was grasping her upper arms gently and had pulled her into a moderately empty room, still filled with weird jack-o-lanterns, but no people. 

“You need to breathe.” He was telling her. She tried to follow his instructions, but her lungs wouldn’t expand, her heart was beating so fast and loudly she thought it would come out her chest, she could feel a cold sweat break out over her entire body. Jon lifted one of her hands to his chest and held it over his heart. 

“Copy my breathing.” He said, his eyes still locked with hers. “Deep breaths, come on.” She was trying, she was. But she could feel the tears welling in her eyes, and her breath was shallow, and  _ Gods, I can’t be having a panic attack right now _ . 

“Is she okay, dude?” Sansa looked over Jon’s shoulder and saw a tall, lanky teenager with a jack-o-lantern for a head, obviously a fraternity pledge. 

“We need to leave.” Jon said, not taking his eyes off her. “We need water, cool air, a seat, and quiet.” 

“Follow me, dude.” The student quickly led them through the house and out the side door. Jon sat her down on a step. The cool air encouraged her lungs to expand properly, but she still hadn’t moved her hand from Jon’s chest. 

The jack-o-lantern came back with a plastic cup of water. 

“If you need anything, I can get Bran Stark. He’s like, the most responsible dude here.” the jack-o-lantern said. 

“No!” Sansa gasped out. “Not Bran. Bran can’t know.” 

“We’re fine.” Jon reassured both her and the jack-o-lantern. The frat brother nodded his large pumpkin head before leaving. 

It took about five minutes for Sansa to feel like she wasn’t dying. For her heart to beat at a normal pace, for her breathing to stop being shallow, for her body to stop shaking. Jon had manoeuvred himself to sit next to her whilst keeping her hand on his chest. 

“Take a few sips.” He said, offering the cup to her. She did as instructed. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, staring into the depth of the plastic cup. “I- I haven’t had a panic attack like that for a while.” 

“It’s fine.” Jon said, and Sansa realised he was rubbing small circles onto the back of her hand with his thumb. “I shouldn’t have sprung our mutual past on you like that.” 

Sansa was appreciative he didn’t mention Robb’s name again.

“I should go.” She pulled her hand away from the warm rhythm of Jon’s breathing chest and tried to stand. Her knees wobbled under her weight, still not completely recovered from her panic. 

“You promised Bran drinks.” Jon said, standing and gently pushing her back into a seating position. “I’ll get them, we can drop them off with Bran and his boyfriend and then I’ll drive you home.” 

“I can’t ask you-” Sansa began.

“You didn’t ask. I offered.” Jon smiled a small smile at her before turning. He was back in moment with two plastic cups in one hand. He offered his other to her, she took it. He pulled her up, but didn’t let go of her hand. His was warm and large enough to envelope most of hers. 

“Two cups in one hand, that’s moderately impressive.” Sansa said, trying to fill a silence that was begging to be filled. Jon chuckled.

“Who says you don’t learn anything at university?” He joked. Sansa chuckled. When they neared to the ticket table, Jon dropped Sansa’s hand and passed her the drinks. 

“Here you go boys!” She said, her voice full of the fake joy she had become accustomed to putting there. “I’m going to head off, I’ve got an early start tomorrow.” 

Bran frowned. “No you don’t. Tomorrow’s your day off. You bragged about being able to sleep in.” 

“Well- I-” Sansa stammered, grasping for an excuse. 

“She got freaked by the jack-o-lantern guy and wanted to head home.” Jon supplied from just behind her. Sansa was annoyed for a split second before Bran laughed. 

She couldn’t be annoyed at anything that made him laugh.

“I’ll have to tell Edric he did a good job.” Bran said, smiling. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” Jojen said. “He’ll start declaring himself the Pumpkin King again.” Jojen met Sansa’s eyes and smiled a small, knowing smile. 

“I’m going to head off.” She moved around the table and hugged her brother. “Be safe.” She whispered into his ear. 

“Always.” He replied. “Love you!” He called after her as she moved away. 

“Love you too!” She called back, Jon walking next to her. There was silence as they walked toward Sansa’s car. 

“Thank you.” She murmured. “You really don’t need to drive me home, I’ll be okay.” 

“I’d rather know you’re safe.” 

“I doubt there are any jack-o-lantern guys hiding at home.” She said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Jon laughed. He threw his head back and laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are my bread and butter!


End file.
